The present invention pertains to a connector device for mounting a windshield wiper contact clip on the curved end of an arm, the clip having an opening for passage of the end of the arm, with a transverse shaft extending across the opening for a hinged connection of the arm and the clip. The connector device may comprise a component having a substantially U-shaped longitudinal profile, with two legs, designed to lodge in the concave part of the curved part of the curved end of the arm, with a longer leg intended to be placed against the arm, while a shorter leg is to be placed against the curved part of the arm, with the component having an arrangement for fastening it to the arm and a mechanism for receiving the shaft on the side of the component opposite the base of the U and arranged to allow the shaft to be introduced into the receiving mechanism and to hold it.
This arrangment allows the assembly and disasembly of the windshield wipercontact clip by only slightly raising the curved arm, which is especially advantageous in the case of non-removable arms.
Connector devices of this type proposed up to now allow the shaft of the clip to be mounted in the connector with relative ease. On the other hand, it is more difficult to assemble and disassemble the connector with respect to the windshield wiper arm. Moreover, components making up the connectors have relatively complicated shapes, in order to acomplish the desired functions, resulting in a relatively high production cost. These components are generally made of plastic material, and their production costs depend largely on the costs involved in making the mold, which increases the more complex the shape becomes. Components are often fragile due to their complexity.
Most often, the mechanism to disengage the connector from the arm protrudes, and can cause injuries.